


Bright Light City Gonna Set My Soul on Fire (the Blackout remix)

by Lecavayay



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Heavy Drinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Tampa Bay Lightning, What Happens in Vegas Never Stays in Vegas, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/pseuds/Lecavayay
Summary: “They’re practically married. How have you not noticed?” Slater gesticulates toward Jake and Yanni with his empty glass. “Look at them!”“Who’s getting married?” Adam says, falling into the empty space next to Cory. He’s flushed bright pink and looking sweaty.Slater perks up. “Oh my god, you should! You should totally get married!”“What? That is a terrib--.”“Tonight!” Slater bulldozes over Cory’s concern. “We can do it tonight. I’ll be a witness!”





	Bright Light City Gonna Set My Soul on Fire (the Blackout remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Light City Gonna Set My Soul on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382218) by [TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy). 



> When I read the original fic, I desperately wanted to know what went down the night before, so here is my take on it (I hope you like it!!). 
> 
> Additionally, I am not joking about the heavy drinking tag. Every single idiot in this fic is completely sloshed. There is extremely drunk sex. No one should ever make any life altering decisions when they are this drunk, Vegas or not. Please turn back if this is not your thing.

December 19th, 2017

 

Something sits bright and angry under Yanni’s skin after the game. It was a shitty game with a shitty outcome. It was frustrating and embarrassing and god, it just makes Yanni so _mad_.

“Let’s go get wasted,” Slater suggests, already stripped down to his under armor.

“You are a terrible influence.”

“Tell that to your boyfriend who’s still nursing his hangover.”

Yanni glares. “Not my boyfriend.”

Jake strolls into the locker room then, looking sheepish and still a little green around the gills. He crosses the room with his hands in his pockets, settling next to where Yanni is undressing.

“Slater wants to drink,” Yanni says, hanging up his pads.

“Slater’s an idiot.”

Yanni raises his eyebrows at Slater, who has the gall to shrug and drop his shorts. “I will have one drink at one club,” he acquiesces.

Slater’s bare ass dancing to the showers should have been a clue that he made the wrong decision.

 

The club is dark and packed full of people. Heavy dance music rattles around in Yanni’s chest as they make their way down the stairs toward the table they just dropped too much money for. There’s already a couple bottles of champagne there along with the world’s largest bottle of Grey Goose.

Slater makes a beeline for it. “Who wants a drink?”

Yanni accepts the vodka and soda he didn’t ask for and squeezes two limes into it. Some of the younger guys have already slipped away toward the dancefloor or some dark corner to lick their wounds with a stranger.

Jake settles next to him, a glass of something clear in his hand.

“Drinking again tonight?”

“Hair of the dog, or whatever.” He lifts the glass to his lips and cringes. “Slater’s a heavy pour.”

Yanni swirls his drink with the tiny black straw in it. “I don’t want to be cleaning up your vomit later.”

Jake smiles with his eyes. “I’ll make Slater do that.”

Slater is currently egging Cory and Adam into shots at the other end of the table, his face already flushed and his hair a little frizzy in the neon lights from the DJ booth.

“He might be right there with you,” Yanni says.

“I hope not. I’m a sympathy puker. If he starts, it’s all over for me.”

Yanni laughs, leans into Jake a little more. “There are more exciting ways to end the night than on the bathroom floor next to Slater.”

Jake looks like he’s going to say something but takes another sip of his drink instead.

“Did Braydon leave?” Slater asks, nearly crushing Yanni when he throws himself down into the booth. “He was here, right? He couldn’t have left already. It’s not even midnight.”

Jake shrugs. “He’s old.”

“He is not _old_.” Slater rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t turn into a pumpkin if he stays out too late.”

“I’m the only pumpkin here,” Yanni says.

“Exactly! And he would’ve said, like, bye or something, right? He always says bye.”

Yanni pats Slater on the back, begging the night not to turn weepy. “Do you want to take shots?”

Slater’s face lights up.

 

 

It’s well past all of their bedtimes when they get a cab halfway down the Strip to a different club that Cory likes.

They’re blasted. Yanni is truly amazed they can even weave their way through the hotel to _get_ to the club. He’s impressed when Cory says something to the doorman and they get escorted to another table and set up with a leggy cocktail waitress. She brings out a bottle of something and multiple carafes of juice.

Yanni tries to open one of the tiny bottles of water but his hands are not working.

Jake cracks the seal easily and gives it back to him with a smile. Jake’s so lovely.

Then Slater’s yelling and Yanni really doesn’t know how he’s still standing up on both of his feet. He’s got tiny little cups and he’s waving them around. Everything is tiny. “Is everything tiny?”

Jake has one of the cups and it smells like tequila. That’s not going to go well.

It kind of looks like Cory is sitting in Adam’s lap but then the music changes and Yanni can’t see anything at all.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me!”

Yanni startles, vision flooding with Jake’s entire face. He puts his finger on Jake’s lips to quiet him. “’m awake.”

“Cory says the DJ is good.”

Yanni reaches for another water and drains it. He’s not sure how long he was asleep but he feels better. Still completely drunk, but better. The song playing is familiar. “Do you want to dance?”

“No. It’s like, gross out there.”

Yanni squints toward the mass of people on the dancefloor. “There is space for us.”

“Yanni, n--.”

Yanni, yes. He is an excellent dancer and Jake should know it. The whole club should know it! Jake’s hand is in his and it’s warm and good. His whole body feels warm against Yanni as they squeeze onto the floor. The bass is heavy, shaking Yanni’s whole soul, and he wraps Jake’s arms around his waist, rocking into the off-beat cradle of his hips.

Wow, Jake is not good at this.

But it’s fine. It’s so fine! Yanni’s whole body feels alive with Jake’s fingers creeping up under his shirt. Fuck, he’s wanted this forever, to have Jake like this. This _close_. Like he’s Yanni’s for the taking. And oh, he would take all of him, every inch he would give.

Yanni grinds back and considers how many inches that would be.

Something shocked slips out of Jake’s mouth but Yanni can barely hear it, consumed by the bite of Jake’s fingertips against his hips, holding him tightly as he swivels to the beat. Yanni wants his hands all over him, wants endless miles of skin to skin contact. Wants to be covered in Jake from head to toe.

When Yanni turns around, Jake’s got his tongue poked out of the corner of this mouth, focused so hard on keeping up with Yanni’s hips. It’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. Fuck, Yanni wants to kiss him, encourage that tongue between his own lips. Taste him.

Jake wraps his arms around him, drawing him in when a train of girls pass. Yanni’s not dancing anymore and Jake’s eyes look dark. He’s not sure if it’s the club or something else but it’s beautiful. And then Jake bows his head, reaching for Yanni’s smile with his own. “Could we…”

Yanni has no answer other than to meet him halfway.

Jake tastes like tequila and something bitter and then his fingers clutch at Yanni’s back and that’s all Yanni’s mind can focus on. It’s perfect. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. The whole world could catch fire and he’d stand here kissing Jake while it burned.

Someone knocks into Yanni and reality washes over him. Oh, Jake smells good. “Drink?” he suggests.

Jake nods, looking dazed, so Yanni leads them out of the dancefloor, stumbling only a few times but never letting go of Jake’s hand.

Everyone is still at the table in various states of tired and drunk. Jake pulls Yanni into his lap as he makes a mess with the last of the tequila and orange juice at the table.

“Y’all are looking cozy,” Slater says, practically laying down in the booth.

“You are looking drunk,” Yanni snaps, his accent sharp. He throws an ice cube in Slater’s general direction, missing by quite a margin.

Jake holds Yanni around the waist, grunting when Yanni tries to reach the limes on the other side of the table. Yanni likes how strong Jake is, that he can hold him in place like this. His mind wanders to what it would feel like to have Jake’s hands around his wrists while he bounced on Yanni’s dick.

Oh, that would feel amazing, he decides.

“What would?” Jake nuzzles into Yanni’s hair.

“My dick in you.”

Jake whines and Yanni twists in his lap so he can kiss the sound away. “You want that?” he mumbles, lips brushing Jake’s as he talks.

“I don't know what you said, but yes.”

It would be a lie to say he didn’t know. He had an inclination – the way their eyes would meet across the ice, across a room, across a table at dinners that were just their own. The way Jake’s cheeks would pink up if Yanni licked his lips in his general direction. There were other times, too, when Jake’s touch would linger where no one could see or they’d find themselves slumped together on a teammate’s couch after everyone had gone to bed, listing dangerously close to each other’s lips. It would be a lie to say he didn’t know.

“Get a room!” Cory yells. “This is a…a _public space_. You’re being gross and romantic.”

“S'about time,” Slater slurs.

“Don’t encourage them!”

Yanni laughs, still settled on Jake’s lap. “It’s just kissing. S'not like we are fucking in front of you.”

"What?" Slater's laughing. "Did you just say  _fucking_?"

Yanni opens his mouth to respond (louder, this time) when Jake’s fingers tighten on his hips. He gets distracted by the pressure and leans into Jake's space, lips snug against his ear. “I could take you somewhere _less_ public, if you wanted.” His words sound slurred and accented even to his own ears. He doubts Jake understood a single letter. 

Either way, Jake does a great impression of trying to swallow his tongue.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘it’s about time’?” Cory asks, catching up to Slater’s comment.

Slater sits up, sways a little. “They’ve been in love since like…forever. From the beginning.”

“The beginning?” Cory scrunches his eyebrows together, like he’s thinking really hard.

Yanni doesn’t want to think that hard. He just wants to get Jake under his hands. His lips. He wants to map out every ridge of his body with his tongue. God, he’s waited so long.

“They’re practically _married_. How have you not noticed?” Slater gesticulates toward them with his empty glass. “ _Look_ at them!”

“Who’s getting married?” Adam says, falling into the empty space next to Cory. He’s flushed bright pink and looking sweaty.

Slater perks up. “Oh my god, you should! You should totally get married!”

“What? That is a terrib--.”

“Tonight!” Slater bulldozes over Cory’s concern. “We can do it tonight. I’ll be a witness!”

Yanni’s chest goes all soft and warm. He’s so drunk, has been drinking for so many hours and he doesn’t want to think. He just wants to do it. He gets his tongue in order, really enunciates his words, “What do you say?”

Jake looks up at him with wide eyes. “Don’t want anyone else but you.”

Slater cheers, arms overhead. “We’re taking engagement shots! And then…” He pauses for dramatic effect before pointing for the exit. “To the chapel.”

 

 

 

Jake groans when Yanni gets him pressed up against the wall outside of their suite. He’s got a bottle of champagne in his right hand and gold ring around the finger of his left. Yanni put it there.

Yanni _married_ him.

“Oh my god, I’m so in love with you,” he says, words running together as he tugs at the collar of Jake’s shirt. “I’m going to fuck you so sweet.”

“Oh thank god,” Cory cries as Slater successfully gets the door open. He and Adam flee into the room and Yanni thinks he might just stay here with Jake, pressed up against him. It’s so very nice.

“You get in here, too,” Slater orders, wobbling slightly on his feet. “Inside.”

Yanni glares up at him as he drags Jake along behind him. It’s dark in the suite and he has no idea where he’s going but Jake’s hands tilt his hips in a direction and who is Yanni to disagree.

He paws at the wall until he hits a light switch and the room looks familiar enough. He’s pretty sure his shit is all over the floor. Yanni heads for the bed and immediately trips over his feet trying to get his shoes off.

Jake barely saves him from crashing into the nightstand. Everything is fine.

“Okay, hi,” Yanni says, smiling up at him.

“Hi.” Jake tugs at his belt, trying really hard to get the little pokey thing out of the hole.

Yanni watches, squinting to really see it, and it’s taking forever. “Too _slow_.” He does it himself and then works on the buttons. So many little fucking buttons. “ _Why_.”

“I can just…” He stills Yanni’s hands and just pulls the whole thing off over his head.

“That’s…offensive.”

Jake tosses his shirt aside and goes to sit on the corner of the bed, completely missing the mattress with his ass. The thunk he makes hitting the floor is undignified.

Yanni is in actual tears.

“You’re a...a terrible husband,” Jake slurs under his breath, clawing his way back onto the bed. “So mean.”

Yanni’s still laughing when he straddles Jake’s thighs and takes his face in both his hands. “I love you.”

“Gonna love you forever,” Jake says, closing what little distance there is between their lips. He pops the button on Yanni’s pants, fingers brushing against where Yanni’s getting hard for him. “C’mon.”

“ _Yes_.”

Jake gets Yanni on his back, doing away with his jeans with surprising dexterity for how drunk they both still are. He lets his own pants pool on the floor, stepping out of them and crawling into the space between Yanni’s legs.

It feels impossible when Jake pushes up Yanni’s shirt to press kisses to his stomach, the curve of his hip, the skin just above his boxers. He holds his breath as Jake slips them down over his ass and thighs, dropping them amongst the things already on the floor.

Jake licks his lips.

“Just going to stare?” Yanni preens under his gaze.

Jake huffs and crawls up over Yanni, covering him completely with all of his hot, bare skin. Sparks light everywhere they touch, little fires begging to grow wild. Yanni arches his back, fingers grabbing at the dip of Jake’s waist as they kiss, fanning the flames.

He moans into Jake’s mouth, loud and out of control, but _fuck_ , this is the best thing he’s ever felt. “Touch me.” He’s desperate for Jake’s hands. “Please, Jacob.”

Jake wraps one big hand around Yanni’s dick and they both curse, watching as he works Yanni up. If it takes longer than expected, neither of them say anything. There's a lot of tequila and vodka and possibly a little beer fighting against what they both want. Yanni is out of breath when he’s finally full and hard and ready.

“We need…” Yanni’s hands can’t pick a place, slipping across Jake’s hips and ass. He traces a dry finger over Jake’s hole. “I don’t have anything.”

“What?”

“We can’t fuck if we don’t have any lube.”

Jake’s eyes glaze over, eyelids drooping. “I don’t…”

“Go ask Slater,” Yanni whispers, nodding toward the door.

“I’m _naked_.”

“It's dark!”

Jake groans. “What makes you think Slater has lube?”

Yanni smirks. “ _Please_. S'always bringing a, uh, a hopeful little stash.” He gives Jake a little push to get him moving.

His ass is stark white, blinding even in the overhead lights, as he heads for the attached bathroom to grab a towel. “Terrible. Husband.”

Yanni giggles and snuggles into the pillows he’s laying on. He wraps a hand around himself, stroking just the tip to keep himself hard. God, it feels good. Jake feels good.

The pillows feel good.

Yanni startles awake at the sharp smack of the bottle of lube Jake procured against his chest.

“You fell ASLEEP.” Jake pounces, bouncing him on the mattress and straddling his hips. “You made me go ask _Slater_ for _lube_ and then you _fell asleep_!”

Yanni smiles at him, loving how far his eyebrows have climbed up his forehead. “Pre-game nap.”

“Gonna make it up to me?” he asks, tapping the half-empty bottle of lube against Yanni’s chest.

“ _Oh_  yes.” He snatches the bottle and sits up, pushing at Jake until he sprawls out on his back. Yanni settles between his thighs.

The lube spills out of the bottle, coating both of Yanni’s hands and dripping down his arms. He takes Jake’s dick, gets it nice and slick and hard. He immediately regrets not getting a taste before covering it in unflavored lube. It’s so pretty and thick, flared at the tip. Yanni gets hot thinking about what it would feel like inside him.

“You said you’d, _ah_.” Jake cuts off on firm upstroke.

Yanni doesn’t know what he said but he pours more lube directly onto Jake’s dick and watches it drip down to his balls and between his cheeks. He’s so shiny and slick Yanni thinks he could slip right off the bed. “Yeah.”

Jake spreads his legs a little further, tilting his chin down to watch Yanni’s next move.

He presses, tucking the barest fingertip inside of Jake. The sound he gets for his effort is marvelous. It’s barely more than a gasp but Yanni wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life. The wonder and surprise laced in one little inhale. God, Jake is amazing.

“Can you...d'you want more?”

Jake nods, falling flat on the bed, eyes slipping closed.

Yanni works him open, first with one finger and then with another. He spreads and stretches with two and pours more lube out to get the third inside. Jake is taking him like a pro. Yanni has a fleeting idea of trying to fit all of his fingers in him but no. Not this time.

“Good?” he asks.

“Amazing.” Jake sounds as blissed out as he looks.

Yanni licks his lips as he gathers the words he wants to ask, rearranges them properly. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah, fuck. I’m ready.”

Yanni pushes one of Jake’s legs back so he can see what he’s doing, scoots so he’s right up against where he’s open and waiting.

The first slide is heaven, a smooth thrust until Yanni’s fully seated. Jake’s mouth falls open to let the hottest little whine escape, spurring Yanni on.

He feels like a total sex god with the noises he’s pulling from Jake as he fucks him, the way Jake clutches to the sheets and sometimes to him, blunt fingers digging into muscle. The sweet, tight heat of Jake swallowing him up is so fucking good.

“You are made for this,” Yanni babbles. “Perfect for me.”

He leans over to try and get at Jake’s mouth but it sweetens the angle and Jake gasps, arching his hips to try and get Yanni closer.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, Yanni, right there.”

He puts his back into it, really nailing Jake right where he wants it. The slap of his thighs meeting Jake’s ass is so loud in their room and he’s suddenly so close, can feel it all building up, pushing toward the tipping point. He plants his hands on either side of Jake’s ribs so he can watch Jake’s hand wrap around his own dick.

He’s obsessed with the way his thrusts pop the pretty head of it through Jake's fingers, everything still sloppy from all the lube he poured everywhere.

“T-tell me,” Jake asks, breathless. “Tell me, please.”

Yanni smiles, leans down over Jake to whisper in his ear. “Come for me, love.”

Jake tightens up everywhere and paints his stomach white, Yanni’s name lingering on his lips. It’s easy for Yanni to pull out and add to the mess, sighing into a kiss as he comes down from the high.

 

December 20th, 2017

 

Yanni groans into his pillow when his phone alarm beeps and he reaches blindly to turn it the fuck off, silencing it on the third try. He’s pretty sure the guy who schedules their fights is a sadist.

He stretches, taking up as much space as he can, until he hits the warm skin of another body.

 

Oh shit.

 

 


End file.
